Ryder's Wonderful Life
Summary Ryder and the Paw Patrol are always ready to help Adventure Bay but life can throw you a curve ball and when that happens sometimes a new perspective is needed. Main Characters ◾ Ryder ◾Gold ◾Solar ◾Paw Patrol ◾ Alex ◾ Katie ◾Spector ◾ Saint ◾ Mr.Porter Intro (The screen shows a clear night sky with a full moon and stars then moves so that it is showing Adventure Bay As the snow falls to the ground on clear Christmas eve night voices can be heard from below all asking for help) Chase: Please Christmas star help Ryder he is really nice and I am worried about him Marshall: Ryder is so nice and kind please look out for him Christmas star Zuma and Gold: Ryder is going through a lot. It be totally awesome if you could lift his spirits Rubble: Ryder is always helping others please Christmas star help him Rocky: Without Ryder I don't think things will be the same and we are worried please guide him home Skye: Something is bothering Ryder and it scars me he is normally I kind and generous soul please Christmas star look after him Katie: Please help Ryder he has done so much for Adventure bay and I worry about him (The screen then moves back to the sky showing a shining star the sound of those voice reach a star and it shone it's light on the old ship of Blackfur specifically shining on a pup that looks like mist) Saint: Spector Spector come here please" he said (The screen follows Spector as he heard the call and flew up into the night till he is shinning like another star) Spector: What is it Saint Saint: I been hearing a lot of things about this Ryder it seems as if they are worried about him Spector: Well the Paw Patrol are part of his family and he cares for them and he dose great work for the citizens of Adventure Bay but why are they worried Saint: Well perhaps this might be the reason take a look (Earlier that day) The sun begins to set on Christmas Eve and the Paw Patrol just came back from multiple rescues and where exhausted and hungry each of them looking forward to a nice supper and a goodnight sleep. As they got to the Lookout they saw Gold waiting for them. Gold: Ryder, pups welcome back and Marry Christmas (The pups and Ryder parked their vehicles) Pups: Marry Christmas Gold Ryder: Marry Christmas" he said sleepily Gold: Solar and Katie made you all a Christmas supper (As soon as that was said they all heard Rubbles tummy and chuckled) Rubble: My tummy says it is looking forward to it (Ryder held back a yawn and followed them into the lookout to where Solar and Katie were just adding the last dish) Solar: Hi guys we got everything all set and Marry Christmas (As they all sat down they notice one pup missing and look around) Rocky: Where's Marshall Marshall: Wait for me (Without warning as he was running he slips and slides right into the pups bowls and also knocks a plant over causing a mess of food and dirt. When Ryder looked around whether it be from being tired or stressed something snapped) Ryder: Look at this mess a perfect Christmas dinner ruined I can't take it any more Before Katie or the pups said anything he stormed out of the lookout and hoped onto his ATV and drove off. (Screen turns back to the starry sky) Saint: It seems as if you might be wrong Spector Spector: He is really nice look at another part of his life Saint: Very Well (The screen changes to another Flashback) (See Pups on Ice and Pups save) (Screen changes back to Saint and Spector) Saint: I see so he really dose care about others Spector: Yes and he needs help Saint: I agree and you are going to help him Spector: Me but I am not a angle I am a ghost (looks surprised) Saint: I know but I am asking you as a friend Spector: B B But... Saint: No buts this is your chance to do something besides any person or pup that dose something nice is a angle Spector: All right Next Category:Christmas Specials Category:Crossover Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Stories